The Notebook
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: What happens when Elphaba has a notebook, one that she has written all of her hopes, dreams, and secrets in, and loses it in the hallway at Shiz University and someone finds it. Fiyeraba. My first Wicked fanfic. WARNING: Elphaba is a bit out of character.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first Wicked fanfiction story. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I'm not that girl**

It was a cold day at Shiz University. Elphaba Thropp was in her dorm, sitting on her bed, bored. Her best friend, Galinda Upland, was out at a party. With a sigh, she rolled over to lie on her stomach. She stayed on the bed for a few moments before an idea popped into her head. "I think I will write in my notebook for a while…" She said as she lifted her pillow and pulled out a black, hard cover notebook with many pages… half of them were already written on. She opened to the next clean page, took out the green ribbon bookmark that was there, and started writing about the days events.

_Dear Diary,_

_There was a new boy, a prince actually, in class today. His name is Fiyero Tigular, a prince from the Vinkus. He is tall, and has wavy dark hair. He seems quite interesting… even though he is obnoxious and brainless and __very__ full of himself. But after I talked to him for a while and got to know him, he didn't seem like all of what I described him before, he seemed sweet and understanding… but of course, that was after he and I first met, which was yesterday. What happened was I was walking outside by the fountain and he was in a cart with Avaric, his friend, and they nearly ran me over! So of course, because of my temper, I yelled at him. At one point, I yelled, "Is this how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?!" Then he said, "Well maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go." This made me so angry so I left. I loathed him and Galinda(but of course I don't anymore!) for a while. It's pretty funny. And surprisingly, I don't loathe him anymore… and it shocks me dearly. Now he is my friend and… I actually _like _it. Oh Shiz! Galinda is coming. I better go. Nobody knows about this notebook and nobody ever will._

She, quickly, shoved the notebook underneath her pillow and then Galinda opened the door. "Hi Elphie!"

"Hi Galinda. How was the party?"

"It was ok. I just wish you were there."

Elphaba scoffed. "You know I don't like parties. And besides, I wasn't invited anyways."

"So."

Elphaba rolled her eyes in a jokingly way. "Hey Galinda, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to bed ok?"

"Ok."

Then Elphaba got underneath her blankets, turned out the lights and fell fast asleep.

**Eh, it was a short chapter, but I will try to make them longer in the future!! Now, PLEASE click that little button and send me a review... because if you people don't tell me you like it, and I really don't want to waste my energy on writing more to a story people don't like. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elphie, we need to go out somewhere… and I mean someplace fun! Not that one place you always go to… uh, what's the name again? It has a lot of books and you have to be quiet…" Elphaba threw a glare at Galinda. "You mean the Library?" "Yea, that place. Anyway, let's go somewhere!" She whined and jumped up and down, resembling a small child.

Elphaba simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was **not** having a good day. "What place do you have in mind?"

"Uh… OH! How about a dance…"

" No." She replied sharply.

"What!? Oh, come on! I didn't even finish my sentence…"

"I know that, but you said 'dance' and I do **not** dance." She replied coolly.

"Well then, you will just have to learn!" She exclaimed as she pulled Elphaba by the wrist and dragged her out the door.

They got outside and started walking to the OzDust. Galinda was quite happy and excited while Elphaba was quite the opposite. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"Galinda?"

"Yes."

"You do know that I'm not looking forward to this and I will be giving you a piece of my mind tonight?"

"Yep… and I don't really care." She flashed one of her famous, big smiles.

Elphaba rolled her eyes… again. "Whatever, just don't expect me to come with you again."

"Ok, that's nice." She replied, not even listening… she just stared at the large building that was in front of them. "Oh my Oz!! We're here!"

"Yippee…" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Oh Elphie! Stop being all down. Try to be happy… like me!"

Elphaba tried to glare at her but she ended up smiling. It was hard not to smile or laugh at the things Galinda says sometimes. "There we go! There is that pretty smile!" She squealed.

"Ok, Galinda. I will try to have fun at this place for you."

"Yay!" Galinda screamed and then gave Elphaba a tight hug. "Um, Galinda… this is a little awkward for me." She said slowly, trying to pry herself from the blonde girl's grip.

Just then, Fiyero walked up. "Hey Galinda, Hey Elphaba." He said with a charming smile. "Hey Fiyero, dearest!" Galinda said while giving him a hug. Elphaba just stood there feeling out of place.

She cleared her throat and they turned to face her. "Hi." "Oh! I almost forgot you were there Elphie!" "Gee, thanks Galinda… I feel so loved now." Elphaba said. "You're welcome!" She squealed, not even noticing the sarcasm. "And to think you actually made it into Shiz." Elphaba mumbled to herself, but Fiyero had heard it as well. He chuckled and Elphaba blushed. "Why are we just standing here!! Let's go inside!!" Galinda squealed. Then she ran off and Elphaba and Fiyero followed her in.

* * *

It had been already a half hour and Elphaba was bored out of her mind. "Ugh… why in Oz did I let Galinda take me here?" She groaned. "Hey." She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Fiyero asked. "No, I'm fine… you just startled me." "Oh, well, my apologies." "No, it's fine." "Ok. So, how are you?" "I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" "I'm good too. Are you having a good time?" She had a small smile. "Eh, not really. I'm not that big into dancing… but I am guessing that you like it… since you are Mr. Dancing Through Life." She teased. "Well, I'll tell you a secret, ok?" "Ok." He looked to his right, then the left. "I am not a big fan of dancing…" "Really?" "Yea… oh wait. Now that I have told you a secret, you need to tell me a secret." Her eyes widened. "I don't think so…" "Oh, come on. Why not." She smirked. "My secrets are personal and only one of them is one that someone else knows. I have many others that nobody knows." "Ok… but, sometime, could you tell me a secret?" She smiled, a genuine smile. "Possibly." Elphaba looked around. "Hey, do you know where Galinda is?" "No… and honestly, I don't really care. She is really hyper and acting all snobbish. And, those two character traits are on my pet peeve list." He shuddered.

Elphaba smiled and laughed, which didn't happen too often. "She does get that way sometimes…" She said. "So, how are things with you?" "Well, I'm not doing much… I'm just getting into writing and stuff like that." "Oh, that's interesting. What kind of things do you write?" She thought for a moment. "Um, many things. I write little stories, poems, _songs…_" She said the last one quieter than the others. "What was the last one?" "Poems." "No, there was more." Elphaba took a deep breath. "Ok, I write songs too." Fiyero was very impressed. "That is really neat. Could you show me them sometime?" "Uh… sure…" "Great."

They continued their chat and Elphaba literally felt her heart melt. Then she kicked herself mentally. _Get a grip, Elphaba! Don't let yourself fall for him… he doesn't like you like that._

Fifteen minutes later, Galinda stumbled up to them. "I don't feel so good…" She said slowly, her face turning to a sickening yellow-green color. "I think it's time to go… Bye Fiyero, I'll see you around." He nodded with a grin. "I'll see you as well." Elphaba helped Galinda walk back to their dorm.

Once they got in, Elphaba helped guide Galinda to her bed, then, once Galinda hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Elphaba sighed and walked over to her own bed and pulled out her notebook to write down the day's events.

_Dear Diary,_

_You will NEVER guess where I went tonight… The OZDUST! I know, shocking isn't it? I did not really want to go, but Galinda made me. But, even though I had a bad time in the beginning, I started having fun after a while. Fiyero just happened to be there. When I was sitting at a table, bored out of my wits, he came over to __me__ of all people and we spoke for a while. We kind of… bonded. And, I liked it… a lot. Oh wow, I just admitted a lot about what I am feeling in one to two little sentences. That doesn't happen often. Ok, I'm going to completely let all of my thoughts out. I think I like Fiyero. But, I can't! Why, you ask? It's because I don't want my heart to get ripped and torn apart. I have more dignity than that. And, besides… he doesn't like me… especially when there are so many other pretty, non-green girls here at Shiz. Why would he choose me over them? Oh, I got to go, I have class tomorrow. _

_Elphaba_

Elphaba closed the notebook and sighed. She put it under her pillow and then rested her head on top of the pillow. Before she finally fell a asleep, a single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked a little hard on it. Oh! And I am really surprised I got as many reviews as I did on the last chapter!! I didn't think anyone would review… or like it!! So I want to thank everyone that reviewed!!**

**Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba and Galinda were walking down the hallways to their first class at Shiz, which was history.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do your history homework?"

Elphaba gave her a weird look.

"Yes… just like I usually do. Why?"

Galinda just gave a smile.

"Oh Galinda!! Don't tell me you didn't do it."

"Ok, I won't tell you."

"And let me guess, you want to copy mine?!"

"Yup!"

Elphaba glared at the blonde… and she was completely oblivious to the glare and that Elphaba was ticked off.

"Galinda, I will only let you do it today, and ONLY TODAY."

"YAY!!"

Then, they reached the classroom and once they sat down in their seats, Elphaba took out her homework and handed it to Galinda. She quickly copied the homework and handed it back.

Then Fiyero came in.

"Hello Fiyero!!"

"Hi Galinda. Hi Elphaba."

"Hi Fiyero." She said, casually.

Fiyero grinned, and then Dr. Dillamond came in.

"Good morning students."

There were a few 'morning's heard around the room.

"It's good to hear that _some_ of the class is awake and talkative." He grumbled. "Ok, let's start off by all of you passing up your homework"

* * *

"I am bored." Galinda stated bluntly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know."

"That sounds fun." She remarked, sarcastically.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Like where?"

"The Ma…"

"No."

"Fine. How about a coffee shop?!"

"Ok. Fine. Just let me finish my homework."

"Okey Dokie Artichokie!!"

"Don't say that again."

Galinda huffed. "Fine."

Elphaba smirked and went back to her homework.

* * *

"UGH! Galinda, I am so tired. Can't we go back to our dorm?" Elphaba asked a very hyper Galinda.

"No! Let's stay here!" She said, bouncing in her chair… she apparently got crazy when she had caffeine.

"Ok, Galinda. I am going to go back. You can stay here."

"OK!" She said.

Then Elphaba started back for her dorm.

Halfway there, it started to rain.

"SHIZ!" She screamed as she tried to cover the parts of her body that weren't covered by clothing, mainly her face. She ran underneath a tree, it didn't completely keep the rain from hitting her, but it helped.

She sighed. "Oh Oz, why now?" She asked to nobody in particular.

She slid down the tree trunk to sit. Then she put her head into her hands.

"Elphaba?"

Her head shot up at the familiar voice. She looked up at the dark figure, but saw the sparkle of a pair of sapphire, blue eyes.

"Fiyero?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. That would explain me sitting here on the ground with my head in my hands." She said sarcastically, and then felt guilty for snapping at him. "Could you help me get back to my dorm, and help me stay dry?"

Fiyero looked confused, but nodded his head. "Absolutely."

He then helped her up and took his jacket off, covered her with it, and then they ran to her dorm.

* * *

They got there, and Elphaba turned to face Fiyero.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"It was my pleasure."

She tried to hide her small grin, but she didn't succeed.

Then she looked into his eyes, and he did the same to her. She could've sworn she felt a sting of electricity. She quickly shook her head and opened the door.

"I better get in… it's getting late."

Fiyero shook his head as well.

"Yes. Of course."

Then there was an awkward silence. Elphaba smiled a quick, small grin and quickly went inside.

* * *

**Ok. I decided to end it here so, there you go.**

**Haha. Ok, I can't believe I have 14 reviews on this thing! Even though some of them weren't all positive, it still shocked me. Haha. But, please review!! They make my day! And I do like constructive criticism… as long as it is not too mean. I want to know what to improve on.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**AMANDA WAS HERE!! (Don't ask.)**

**Maria. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am going to start off with an appology... I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! I just have been so busy with school, my showchoir, which meets for 2 hours 2 days a week, homework, my summer was extrememly busy, and I have been busy with friends. But anyway, I worked on this for a while, and I finally got it done!! Enjoy!**

The Notebook chapter 4

Fiyero left Elphaba's dorm with a grin present on his face. He left the building and turned to face her window, and smiled when he saw the light go off.

He walked to his dorm, but halfway there, he realized that Elphaba still had his jacket. 'I'll just get it some other time.'

He finally got to his dorm and was surprised to see Boq was awake. "Oh, hey Boq, I didn't think you would be up."

Boq looked at him. "You like her don't you?"

Fiyero just gazed at him for a minute, speechless. "What? Why do you think that?" Boq smirked. "Sorry, its just SO obvious!"

Fiyero blushed, and turned quickly. "That is so not true." "Oh, but it is." "Okay, Boq just shut up." "Okay man, but when you want to admit it, you can come and tell me." Fiyero ignored him and just laid down in his bed, thinking deep thoughts before he went to bed, many of which were about a certain green girl…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Elphaba slid down her door as Fiyero left, but then cursed herself for doing so. She slowly got up and looked out her window, and sighed. Once she saw him leaving she turned out the main light. She leapt onto her bed and laid there, with a slight grin on her face.

Then she quickly took her notebook out and continued writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I went to the coffee shop with Galinda, and note to self; NEVER go to a coffee shop with Galinda. She gets SO hyper. I got pretty tired so I left and while I was walking back to my dorm, it started raining, I know, what luck I have. But anyway, I ran and hid under a tree (and that was a smart decision too.) with my head buried in my arms. While I was there, I heard a voice, and it turned out to be Fiyero's. He helped me back to my dorm, and he let me wear his dark, warm jacket. While we walked we had some small talk, that wasn't a big deal. But when we got back to my dorm, we locked eyes, and I swear I felt a spark. But it ended so fast as well. After our little "moment" I quickly said good bye and I thanked him for walking me back, then I closed the door. And now here I am. Well, I better get going before Galinda comes back._

_Good night!_

_Elphaba._

Then Elphaba closed the book and put it under her pillow again. She turned to lay on her stomach, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Elphaba was walking down the halls of Shiz University with Galinda to their next class, which happened to be History.

"Hey Elphaba! Galinda!"

Both turned to see Fiyero running down the hall.

"Hi Fiyero." Both girls replied.

"So, how's life?"

Galinda replied first. "OH! It's good. I have the best life ever!" She said as she bounced up and down. She was still hyper from the caffeine.

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Mine's just peachy. You?"

"Doing fine, thank you." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The rest of the walk was silent between Fiyero and Elphaba, and Galinda didn't mind because she was too hyper to notice.

Once they got into class, they chose seats next to each other, Elphaba on the left, Fiyero in the middle, and Galinda on the right.

Doctor Dillamond came in and started the lesson…

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba and Galinda were hanging out in their dorm room.

"Aren't you excited?!"

"For what?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Fiyero's coming over for a while, and the three of us are going to have some fun!"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm excited. Woohoo." She said nervously.

Galinda didn't seem to notice and just kept looking at her, with a big smile.

"Galinda?"

"Oh Elphie. Can I please, please, please, PLEASE give you a make-over?!"

"Hm, let me think… No."

"But… but... but… Why?"

"You know I don't like them!"

"But this one will be different than the others!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Galinda glared at Elphaba. "Okay, then I guess I will have to force you."

She then attacked Elphaba and tied her to a chair.

She smiled and laughed. "Hey! I'm supposed to be the evil one!" Elphaba yelled.

"I can be evil if I want." She said with a sly look.

She then took out all the cosmetics she owned.

After about 10 minutes, she had black eyeliner, black mascara, different of shades of purple, and a very pretty plum shade of lipstick. "I would have blush but I don't have green blush."

She then got to work…

She outlined her eyes and applied mascara to each eye. Then she put on the eye shadow, darkest to lightest. And then, the lipstick.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

She grabbed a clear lipgloss to go over the lipstick and she got a bottle of body shimmer. She put the lipgloss on and put the body shimmer all over her face, neck and hands.

Galinda moved back and gasped with delight. "OHHHH! Elphie!! You look AMAZING!" She squealed. She joyfully ran to get a mirror and she showed Elphaba. Elphaba looked at herself and couldn't believe her eyes. She actually thought, for the first time, she looked, pretty.

She took a deep breath. "Thank you Galinda, I actually love my makeover." She said, shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"YAY!!" Galinda screamed as she gave Elphaba a BIG hug.

Then, they heard a loud knock at the door. "HEY!"

"OOOH!! FIYERO IS HERE!" Galinda squealed, again. She ran over to get the door and Elphaba slowly followed.

Galinda opened the door and smile to see him. "Hi Fiyero!"

"Hi Galinda. Hi Elph…" He didn't finish her name, due to the shock in seeing her after her makeover.

"Wow."

"What? Does it look bad?" Elphaba asked, nervously.

"No. It looks… wow." He said.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Okay, lets go do something! OOH! Lets go out to a restaurant!" Galinda suggested.

"Sure." Elphaba and Fiyero said, in unison.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant. They were sitting at a booth in the corner.

"May I take your order?" A waiter asked them.

"I'll take a salad."

"Make that two." Elphaba said.

"I'll take a Ozmapoliton Sandwich." Said Fiyero.

The waiter left and then the three began talking.

"So, what should we talk about?" Galinda asked.

"Um, oh. What's you're guy's favorite class this year?"

"Um… none." Galinda said.

"Okay? I like Life Skills."

"Mine's History." Elphaba said.

"That is a good one." Fiyero agreed.

"Okay. Ew. I really don't want to talk about anything involving school." Galinda complained.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Okay fine."

The rest of the night went well. They all talked, laughed and had fun.

They walked back to the girl's dorm, because Fiyero wanted to drop them off, and they said their good-byes.

The girls walked in, and both got ready for bed.

"This was fun, wasn't it Elphie!" She squealed. Elphaba smiled, "Yeah, it was fun."

Galinda changed into her nightgown, which was pink, and got underneath her covers, and Elphaba did the same. "Good night Elphie."

"Good night Galinda."

Then they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was a cold day at Shiz, and everybody had many layers on.

Elphaba was walking with Galinda and Fiyero.

They were at the time when they each had a separate class.

"Bye guys! See you later!!" Galinda exclaimed as she skipped off into her classroom.

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed.

"I'm going to go too. Bye Fiyero." "Bye Elphaba."

While she walked away, something fell out of her bag… something she had with her everywhere… her notebook.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted, to get her attention, and he grabbed it before anyone else could.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Elphaba!! You dropped your notebook!!"

He sighed when she didn't hear him. 'I guess I'll give it back to her later.'

Then he walked off to class, with her notebook along with his belongings…

**Please review. :D**


End file.
